An Odd Valentines Story..
by Lancespartnerincrime
Summary: You have to read to figure it out, its very weird...please R/R!


"An Odd Valentines Day Story" by Me, and my friends Erin, Bridget and Christine  
  
It was delivered sometime between 6 and 9 p.m. There was a single knock on the door that rang in my ears. I got up slowly and went to the door, I peeked through the peephole to see who it is, it was a man, a very good looking man with a dozen roses and a box of chocolates in his hands. I raised an eyebrow,  
  
"Who would send me flowers?" I pondered on the question. I shrugged it off and heard the loud shrill of the knocking on the door again. I sighed, WHO would send me flowers and chocolates? Must have been one of my friends, I heard the knock again and opened the door.  
  
"These flowers are for you from me." He said. I wondered if he had made a mistake with the address. I asked him and he said no and that he was sure this was the right address.  
  
"But I have never seen you before how can you be sure and how do you know me" I asked. He did not respond just stood in the doorway and smiled. He started to laugh but why I wondered, was there something funny in my house or was it what I had said.  
  
He made me a bit uneasy but he was hot so I decided that he didn't bother me that much and let him in. When we got in he started to look around and asking me questions. I answered all of his questions the best I could and then offered him something to eat. He refused the offer and then started wandering toward the backroom. I don't just let him go by himself but I was drawn to him. Or maybe I was just desperate because it was Valentines Day and I didn't have a bf. Any way I followed him and when I got back there he kissed me. I asked him what he thought he was doing and he said kissing a beautiful woman who he'd been watching for a long time. I asked him if he was a stalker and he said that depends on your definition of stalking but yes I suppose I am, is there a problem with that? No I said, I was just wondering. Then he asked me if I wanted to go to his place and "hang out" I said "Duh"  
  
Who wouldn't want to go into their stalker's apartment? Well, maybe someone smart, but that wasn't me. So, I got into his car (a Porsche, by the way) and we went to his apartment. We walked in and I was shocked to see pictures of me plastered all over his apartment. He had a picture-a-day calendar of me, one of those snow globes that you can stick photos in, a bedspread with me on it, it was intense. That was when I got suspicious. Why would he choose to stalk me? I wasn't pretty, smart, funny, nothing. But I was rich. Oh my god! He was after my money! I edged towards the door, but he anticipated my move and stood directly in front of it. Seeing the window, I ran towards it and jumped out, shattering the glass. If his apartment hadn't been on the 5th floor, everything would have worked out perfectly. But, it was. I went to the hosptial, and he followed me!! Luckily, he started obsessing over some nurse and left me alone. My friends all came to visit me and I laughed at them. What losers. They were all alone on Valentines day!! They got kind of mad and left, but that was just fine with me. I didn't need them hanging around, interrupting me when I was trying to watch my soaps. Something was so familiar about them, but what?  
  
I mean, I never seen him before in my life, why was he so obsessed over little old me? I continued to watch my soap (which was called Passions) I took a piece of homemade fudge and popped it in my mouth as I watched. My eyes widen as I saw one of the characters on the screen, some guy that played a guy named Miguel but his real name was Jesse. I almost spit up the remaining of my fudge when I saw the guy on the screen. He looked exactly like the guy that was obsessed over me. I swallowed hard as my eyes felt like there were coming out of my head. Probably, no maybe that was the guy that was obsessed over me. I think it was. I sighed, confused to the fact that I didn't know who he was. I looked over my shoulder and saw a piece of paper lying on the ground. I got up and picked it up and read it over it said.  
  
"Happy Valetines Day..." I read, "From, Jesse.."  
  
I dropped the note, it was him..whoa, why would he want me? That was scary enough for me.  
  
LMAO, don't ask it was a story Me and my friends wrote at school today HEHEHE please R/R 


End file.
